Conflagration Broach
by The Night Lord
Summary: BTVSMortal Kombat. Quan Chi steals Buffy's scythe with the aim of using it to take over Earthrealm, prompting Buffy and the gang to follow after him into OutWorld, only to find Angel and the gang already there, as well as the coming of Armageddon. Plz R
1. Girl, Interrupted

This is a crossover between Buffy, Angel and Mortal Kombat. It takes place directly after _Not Fade Away_, with the idea that Buffy is in Italy. It also takes place sometime during _Deception_, but Quan Chi and Shang Tsung are alive and working for Shao Kahn again. And as for him, I'm going with the idea of his clone being killed by the Deadly Alliance. Plus, for the Angel part of this, I have made most parts of it AU, especially the Cordelia/Connor thing (mother/son) and that Wesley and Lindsey are alive and helping in the big fight. Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoy this story

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I have an idea," Quan Chi, "An idea that will help us destroy those pesky Earthrealm warriors and take the realm as our own"

"Oh yeah and what will that be?" Shang Tsung asked, rolling his eyes

"I will travel to Earthrealm and steal a weapon of great power. And with this weapon, we are sure to destroy Kung Lao and his little band of friends"

"And what is this weapon you speak of?" asked Shao Kahn

"Well, it doesn't have any fancy names, but it's called the Scythe," Quan Chi replied, "It's a powerful weapon wielded by strong female warriors called Slayers"

"And how do you know about this stuff?" asked Shang Tsung

"I read, Shangy. Read a fair few books on these warriors when I was last in Earthrealm"

"Whatever your plan is, it better work Quan Chi," Shao Kahn said, "I don't think I can stand another failure"

"Nope, no failure here. It will work, as long as I have your permission"

"Very well then. Proceed to Earthrealm"

Quan Chi snickered at Shang Tsung and opened a portal. Just before he stepped through, he flipped Shang Tsung the bird and disappeared through the portal, as it closed up. Shang Tsung sighed and folded his arms

"I hope he dies"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Looks like we've finally got ourselves a decent brawl," Spike said

"That we have," Connor agreed, "Man, I can't wait. This'll be fun"

"He's your son," Cordelia said to Angel, who shrugged

"Yours too," he said

It was pouring down as the eight warriors took their stand in the small alley, all showing injuries suffered in the fight against the Circle of the Black Thorn. Angel, with help from his son, had taken down Marcus Hamilton, liaison to the Senior Partners, while Cordelia aided Lindsey in destroying the Sahrvin. Illyria tore Izzerial and his friends apart with ease, while Gunn killed Senator Brucker and Wesley took out Cyvus Vail, with some difficulty, of course. The Fell Brethren had been dismembered by Spike, who had taken great joy in that killing, while Angel had poisoned the Archduke Sebassis via his demon slave

Now here they were, preparing to face down the army of the Senior Partners, which had been sent forth as vengeance. A dragon swooped overhead, as Angel stood before his friends, clutching his sword. He looked at his wife, who was holding her katana with expert ease, then to their son, who had a small smile on his face. That smile was shared with Spike, a killing gleam in his eye. Angel then looked at Gunn, Wesley, Illyria and Lindsey standing by him, ready to fight to the death. Then Angel let his thoughts drift to Lorne, hoping he had gotten out of Los Angeles with Angel and Cordelia's baby girl, Ashleigh

"So, in terms of a plan?" Spike asked with a smirk

"We fight," Angel suggested

"Bit more specific than that would be nice, honey," Cordelia said

"Well personally, I kinda want to slay the dragon"

"Oh course you would," Lindsey said

"Let's go to work," Angel said with a smile

He took down the first demon before it had time to think. And the great battle was on. The rain poured mercilessly, as the eight combatants for their lives and ultimately the world. Spike and Angel were having a tag-team battle with the dragon, while Cordelia was watching over her son, fighting alongside Lindsey, as Wesley and Gunn fought together, the Watcher protecting his badly injured brother-like friend. Illyria, despite her power drawbacks, was obliterating any demon near her. Ten minutes into the fight and many demons lay slaughtered, as a portal suddenly opened up. Everybody or thing all stopped their fighting at once, as a man came out of the portal. He had pale green skin and was wearing black pants, boots, gloves and a spiked harness, while tattoos had been carved into his forearms. He looked around at the battle and frowned

"Wrong place"

He opened another portal, sucking in several of the demons and that was the last thing Angel saw before darkness overcame him

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy was lounging on the couch, watching the television with the Immortal by her side. Dawn was in her bedroom, currently doing schoolwork, while Andrew had gone out for the night

"_Thankfully,"_ Buffy thought

She was more than content to hang around her new boyfriend, having semi-retired from slaying since the destruction of the Hellmouth and subsequently, Sunnydale. However, her window was destroyed as someone came flying into her apartment. Buffy and Immortal swiftly got to their feet, as Dawn came out to see what was going on. A man was standing before them. He had pale green skin and was wearing black pants, boots, gloves and a spiked harness, while tattoos had been carved into his forearms

"You are the Slayer?" Quan Chi asked, "Owner of the Scythe?"

"Who wants to know?" Buffy asked

"Just checking"

He drew a decorative sword, as Immortal rushed forth. Quan Chi dodged his fist and swung the sword, decapitating the Immortal. Buffy watched as her boyfriend turned to dust, before ushering Dawn back to her room and grabbing the Scythe, as Quan Chi kicked the door down. Buffy kicked him in the stomach and swung the Scythe, but Quan Chi blocked and spun around, slashing Buffy on her upper left arm. Ignoring the pain, she swung her weapon, as Quan Chi blocked and kicked her back into the room, before firing a green skull from his hands. The projectile slammed Buffy against the wall, causing her to lose her weapon. Quan Chi grinned and picked the Scythe up, before opening a portal and disappearing through it, as it closed up behind him

"He's got the Scythe," Dawn cried, "Who the hell was he?"

"I don't know, but nobody steals my weapon," Buffy said as she got up, "And nobody kills my boyfriend and get away with it. We need help on this one"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So some duded crashed through your window, killed your boyfriend, stole the Scythe and disappeared through a portal," Xander said, "That is not good"

"Yeah, you're telling me," Buffy said, "I want to know who the hell that guy was. Dawn and I researched until you guys got here, but we got nothing"

"Did come from another dimension, right?"

"Yeah, at least I think he did"

"Don't worry. We've got the mystics working on the portal magic. Within some time, we'll open the portal to the same place where he went"

"Probably a hell dimension," Dawn said, "Where we can't survive"

"Don't say something like that," Xander said, "It might be true"

"Where's Willow?" Buffy asked, "We could have it done much quicker"

"Well, I called there earlier, but I only got Kennedy, who said Willow had gone"

"Gone where? Did you call Willow's phone?"

"Switched off. I did call Giles and he says he don't know where Willow is. That said, he is coming here to help assess the portal thing"

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Buffy said, "We'll be there in no time. I hope"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lord Kahn, I have the Scythe," Quan Chi said, "Not only that, but I have also retrieved its demonic counterpart"

He held up the decorative sword, alongside the Scythe and placed them before Shao Kahn, as Shang Tsung knelt down before the weapons

"So these weapons will allow us to take hold of Earthrealm?" Shao Kahn asked, "Very impressive, Quan Chi. Maybe Shinnok was wrong about you"

"Why, what did he say about me?" asked Quan Chi

"That's between him and me. But well done. Now, we should be able to get rid of those pesky Earthrealm warriors. Now, we should be able to destroy Raiden"

"Oooh, when can we start?" Shang Tsung asked, "I want payback for him blowing me up"

"You think I don't?" said Quan Chi, "I went through a lot of trouble to get these tools"

"Yes, let's not let this plan go to the dogs again," said Shao Kahn

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. In OutWorld

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angel groaned and opened his eyes. A blazing sun, surrounded by tree, greeted him back. He jolted upright and instinctively starting brushing flames off his body, before realizing that he wasn't on fire. Frowning, Angel got to his feet and stared at the sun, before remembering Pylea and shrugging his shoulders. Picking up his bloodied sword, he looked around, trying to find his friends and family, but he was the only one about

"_This sucks,"_ he thought

Angel was standing in the middle of a large forest. Not only that, but nearly all the trees have faces carved into them. Faces that moved, creaked and moaned

"_Okay, that's different. Where am I?"_

Picking a direction, Angel headed off, wary for anything. About twenty minutes into his walking, his ears picked up the sounds of combat. Training his ears, Angel heard a familiar voice and raced towards it, coming across Spike battling against several demons. The demons were humanoid, with small spikes on their heads and forearms, with reptilian eyes and a mouth filled with razor sharp fangs. Spike was in vamp face as he fought against three at once. Angel rushed in, decapitating a demon and standing beside Spike, who chuckled

"And the hero shows up, just in time"

"What are these things?"

"Tarkatans, I think"

"Okay, where is everyone else?"

"Beats me. Woke up here, surprisingly not on fire and came across these morons not long after"

The Tarkatans growled, as long sharp blades shot out of their forearms. Angel raised an eyebrow, as Spike frowned

"Okay, that's new," he said

"Why is it you always attract trouble?" Angel asked, moving into the fight

"It's what I'm good at," Spike said, punching a Tarkatan

He then kicked the Tarkatan in the stomach, before throwing him into one of his friends. Angel had the upper hand over a Tarkatan, running it through the chest, before taking on another Tarkatan, as Spike snapped a Tarkatan's neck. The two vampires were fighting synchronically, taking down the Tarkatans with ease

"Well, that was interesting," Spike said, resuming his human face

"What I wanna know is where the hell are we," Angel said, "And where is everyone?"

"Out and about. What say you and I go searching for them?"

Angel gave Spike a look conveying 'duh'. Spike held up his hands in mock surrender

"Just saying. Come on, grumpy face, let's go"

Angel sighed, heaving his sword onto his shoulder and following after Spike

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mom. Mom, wake up. Come on, Mom"

Cordelia groaned and opened her eyes, as Connor helped her into a sitting position. Cordelia looked around at her surroundings, then at her son

"Where are we? Where is everyone?"

"Don't know. Same for how long we've been here"

Cordelia sighed and got to her feet, before picking up her katana

"At least we survived the army"

Connor rolled his eyes and surveyed the landscape. They were in what could be described as a wasteland. It was dry everywhere; dry land, dry mountains, dry everything else. Connor frowned, trying to make out any landmarks, but failed

"Where do you think we are?" Cordelia asked

"Definitely not Quor-toth," Connor replied

"Oh you're so funny, young man"

"Okay, then I'm guessing the dimension that guy came from"

"What guy?"

"Didn't you see him?"

"I was too busy fighting a whole _fricking_ army, Connor, plus watching over you. So no, I didn't see the guy"

"Well, he came out of a portal. Not long after that, he opened up a few more portals," Connor said, "One of them he went through. The others, we went through"

"Great, just great," Cordelia grumbled, "Another freaking hell dimension. I hope the sun here doesn't affect your father or uncle"

"I think I'd be hearing them by now"

"Come on, let's try and find them"

Connor grabbed his sword and followed after his mother

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Giles is here," Xander called

"So good you could come," Buffy said, greeting her Watcher

"Xander told me what happened," Giles said, "So, what did happen?"

"Guy came from portal, took my scythe, killed my boyfriend, disappeared through another portal"

"Boyfriend? What-"

Xander pointed to the pile of dust that had formerly been the Immortal, as Giles sighed and looked back at his pseudo-daughter

"Another vampire? Let me guess, with a soul as well?"

"No need to be sarcastic. And yes to both questions," Buffy said, "So, I'm old enough to make my own decisions"

"Let's just worry about this demon from the other dimension"

"Willow should be here soon," Xander said, "And when she does, we'll have a portal that'll take us somewhere I imagine not very fun"

"I don't think Willow will be arriving soon," Dawn said, "I just got off the phone with Faith. She's in Los Angeles, with Willow. Apparently, some big battle went down"

"What's happened to Dead Boy?" Xander asked

"Don't know. Faith said there was no sign of him. Or anyone. But there are a lot of dead demons. Loads. And Willow said she sensed dimension magic"

"So this guy who took the Scythe arrived in Los Angeles first?" Giles asked

"Seems that way," Dawn replied

"If there is no sign of Angel," Buffy said, "Then that must mean he went through the portal to the guy's dimension"

"Or he might be dead and blowing in the wind," Xander said, somewhat hopefully

"One way to find out is to open this portal," Giles said, "I shall lend a hand here"

At that moment, there came a sharp, loud knocking on the door. Buffy headed over and opened the door, surprised to see an angry Dracula standing before her

"Where is my sword, Slayer?"

"What sword?" Buffy asked, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed

"My special sword," Dracula said, "Did you send that magician to steal from me?"

"What did it look like?" Dawn asked

"Decorative, gold hilt"

"Oh," Buffy said, realization dawning on her, "He had it. No, I didn't send the guy. I don't even know who he is. He stole my Scythe, if it makes you happy"

"Excuse me?" Dracula said

"Whoever the guy is, he stole your sword so he could steal my scythe"

"When I get my hands on him, he's history!!"

"Well, maybe you could join us, Master," Xander said, "We're trying to open the portal he disappeared through"

"Hmm, I shall join you on this. His dismemberment will please me"

"You're gonna join us?" Buffy said, "I don't trust you"

"And I loathe you," Dracula shot back, "But nobody steals from Dracula! Um, perhaps if you could invite me in?"

Buffy arched an eyebrow at him

"Please?" Dracula said with distaste

"Wipe your feet," Buffy said, "Any snacking and I'm staking"

"Very well then"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Scoobies in Hell

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, how is this suppose to work?" Shang Tsung asked in a bored voice

"Well, the scythe contains a lot of power," Quan Chi, "If I can tap into that power, we'll be unstoppable"

"And the same goes with this sword, I presume?"

"Yep. Now, go away so I can work my magic"

"Yeah, best of luck"

Letting out a sigh, Shang Tsung left the room, as Quan Chi went through a spell book, trying to figure out how to tap into the power of Buffy's scythe and Dracula's sword

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, Willow's just called," Xander said, "Says she's going through the portal in Los Angeles with Faith"

"Is this portal ready to go?" Buffy asked

"Sure is. It's ready whenever you are"

"Alright then. Dawn, get ready!"

"I am ready. I'm waiting for you," Dawn cried

"Oh…right. Can you wait five minutes, Xander?"

"Sure can"

Buffy headed off, as Dawn joined Xander alongside Giles and Dracula

"And here we'll wait for about half an hour," Dawn said

However, Buffy was true to her word, coming out all ready within the five minutes, joining everyone else in the cleared out living room

"Okay, let's do this," Buffy said

Giles and a witch began the spell, as a large blue portal opened up. Buffy was the first one through, followed by Dawn, Xander and finally Dracula, as the portal closed up behind them

"So, first question is, where the hell are we?" Xander asked

"Hell?" Dawn suggested, looking around, "Hey, you're not on fire"

Dracula looked down at himself

"No, I am not. Let's hurry this up. I want this over and done with"

"For once, I agree with you," Buffy said

"I wonder if Willow and Faith are here already," Xander said

"We'll find them or they'll find us. Let's go"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I wonder where the bleeding hell we are," Wesley said

"I'm more interested in finding everyone else and getting out of here," Lindsey said, "Not concerned about where the hell we are"

"Well I'm guessing this is the demon's home dimension. Though I have no idea what type of demon it was"

"One that sent us here. When I find him, I'm gonna throttle him"

The pair continued walking through the desolated wasteland, before coming across a small village and seeing something that they didn't quite expect. Well, maybe not for Lindsey, but Wesley somewhat did. For Illyria was in the middle of the village, battling against bladed humanoid demons. Wesley and Lindsey rushed in to help, as Illyria snapped a Tarkatan's neck, before throwing another through the air

"You are here," Illyria said, "I could use some of your assistance"

"Glad we can help," Wesley said

He drew a pair of handguns and began shooting at the Tarkatans, while Lindsey still had his sword with him and was cutting down the Tarkatans around him. The battle was over in a matter of minutes, as Wesley turned to Illyria

"So, what happened here?"

"I travelled to this village, seeking everyone else and these primitive demons attacked me. What is this place?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Lindsey said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you want, Baraka?" Shang Tsung asked in a bored voice

"Several of my men have been destroyed," Baraka growled, "By unknown warriors"

"Unknown warriors? What sort of warriors?"

"Not sure. But the few men of mine that returned told me that they are strong"

"Hmm. Perhaps some of these are the Slayers Quan Chi talks about"

"I don't know where they came from," Baraka said, "But rest assure, I will have them destroyed by nightfall so they don't affect Shao Kahn's plans"

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Shang Tsung said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Whoa, what is this place?" Faith asked, looking around

"An unknown hell dimension," Willow replied

She closed her eyes and began to slightly levitate, as Faith watched

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to locate Buffy. Shh"

She opened her eyes and smiled

"I know where she is. Come on"

Willow grabbed Faith by the arm and flew into the air, before flying towards Buffy's location, finding her on the outskirts of a very large forest. They landed before the small group, causing them to jump in shock

"Willow, you're here," Xander said, "Scaring us to death, but you're here"

"Faith, how are you?" Buffy asked

"Doing good thanks, B, yourself"

"Never been better"

"Willow?" Dracula said, "Ah yes, the young witch"

"Uh guys, how come Dracula is here?" Willow asked

"Dracula? As in the real Dracula. This is him?" Faith exclaimed

"I sense power coming from you, not unlike Buffy. Are you a Slayer as well?"

"Yep. Me and her are the only two original Slayers in the world"

"So guys, Dracula? He's here," Willow continued

"Relax, he's helping us," Buffy said, "The guy who took my scythe also took his sword beforehand. And Dracula's not happy about it"

"Well then, now that this happy reunion is over, let's continue," Dracula said

"Of course, Master," Xander said, "Dammit," he added under his breath

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yep, it's definitely hell," Spike said

He was kneeling near the edge of a small cliff, where a river of lava was running below, as well as running from the few volcanoes surrounding the area. Spike looked over at Angel, who growled in frustration, trying to get his phone to work

"I don't think cell phones work in this dimension"

"Thank you, Spike," Angel growled

He snapped his phone close and joined his childe

"What are we doing all the way out here?"

"Because we're trying to find everyone else?" Spike suggested

He sighed and rose up, dusting his hands off

"I don't think we're gonna find them around here"

"Yeah, same here. Well, let's try somewhere else"

The two vampires turned around to leave, finding someone or someones standing before them. One was a blonde man wearing a white gi jacket and black pants; the other was a red-haired chick in red and black leather, while the other guy wore a black jacket and a black mask with red eye lenses

"Uh, hi," Spike said

"Who the hell are you people and how'd you get here?" Kabal demanded

"I'm Angel, this is Spike and we don't know. Who are you?"

"I am Kabal, leader of the Black Dragon. These are my associates, Kira and Kobra"

"Black Dragon?" Angel said, "I think I might have heard that before"

"Yeah, right now, Angel, that doesn't matter," Spike said

"You have no business here in OutWorld. Prepare to die"

Kabal drew a pair of hookswords, while Kira drew large daggers and Kobra drew a large machete. Angel and Spike simply responded by vamping out at the same time

"Sorry, mate, but we're already dead," Spike chuckled

He and Angel growled, before lunging at the Black Dragon

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Vampires vs Black Dragon

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Something troubling you, Baraka?" Onaga asked

"Indeed there is," Baraka replied, "My men are being killed by unknown warriors"

"Have you met any of these warriors?"

"No. I have had reports from the survivors that were very few"

"Are you sure they're not any of the Earthrealm warriors?"

"Not entirely. The reports I've been getting tell me they are from Earthrealm, but not of the Special Forces or White Lotus. They are new and skilled. I lost several men to two of these warriors in the Living Forest"

"Then I guess we have new players," Onaga said, "I wonder if they're here for the coming Armageddon"

"Coming. What do you mean coming?" Baraka asked

"The apocalypse is near. I can feel it," the Dragon King replied

"Apocalypse? Haven't had one of those in years"

"Well, this is _the_ apocalypse. One to end all apocalypses"

"About time," Baraka growled

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How big is this place?" Cordelia asked, hands on hips

"Big enough to lose everyone in," her son replied

"Real funny, mister. It's like we've been walking for hours and still-"

"Hold it right there," cried a commanding, female voice

Cordelia and Connor turned around to see a blond woman aiming a gun at them. She was accompanied by a large man wearing a beret and with cybernetic arms

"What's going on?" Cordelia asked

"I like the look of her," Connor whispered

Cordelia simply rolled her eyes

"Who are you and how'd you get here?" the woman asked

"Cordelia Angel. This is my son, Connor and who the hell are you? What gives you the right to act like you're cops. I don't recall seeing a station"

"Special Agent Jax Briggs," said the man, "This is Special Agent Sonya Blade. We're part of the Outerworld Investigation Agency"

"You are here on an unauthorized visit," Sonya said

"Yeah, sorry if we got sucked through the portal against our will," Connor said, "We're just trying to find my father and our friends"

"Who is your father?" Jax asked

"Angel"

"Angel? Last name or first?"

"That's his name," Cordelia replied, "Just Angel. Okay? Anything else?"

"What are you doing here?" Sonya asked

"We were in a grand battle to the death, but then this guy showed up and the next thing we know, we're here," Cordelia answered

"Wait, what guy?" Jax asked

"Uh, green skin, tattoos, bald, spiked shoulder strap"

"Oh crap," Sonya said

"Oh crap what?" Connor asked

"We're in trouble," was all Jax said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike caught Kira by her wrists and kicked her in the stomach, before ducking under Kobra's leaping roundhouse kick. Angel blocked Kabal and shoved him back, as Kabal brought his hookswords down overhead. Angel was pulled to his knees when he blocked, as Kabal kicked him in the face. Growling, Angel rose up and slashed wide, forcing Kabal to back up. Spike shoved Kira aside, before catching Kobra by the wrist and kneeing him in the ribs twice and punching him, taking his machete away and whirling around to block Kira

Kabal deflected Angel's sword and stabbed him in the shoulders, before pulling down. Angel hit the ground and found himself bouncing into the air, as Kabal jumped and kicked at him. Blocking, Angel slashed, before landing on his feet and leaping at Kabal, bringing his sword down overhead. Kabal blocked, as Angel broke away and kicked him in the stomach. Kabal stumbled, just managing to block Angel's next slash. Meanwhile, Spike had taken Kobra down and was now fighting Kira one-on-one. She dodged his move and punched him in the face, before stabbing him in the chest. Spike looked down at the knives and chuckled, smacking Kira down, before removing her daggers

"What are you?" she asked

"Your worst nightmare," Spike grinned, showing off his fangs

Angel ducked under Kabal's slash and cut him on the ribs. Kabal groaned and whirled around, as Angel drove his fist into his face, knocking him down. Kabal went to get up, but Angel stabbed his sword into his right hand. Kabal stifled his scream

"Now, if I were you, I'd get the hell out of here," Angel growled, "But first, you're gonna tell me a few things. Where are we?"

"In OutWorld," Kabal replied, "Domain of Shao Kahn"

"Who's Shao Kahn?" Spike asked, keeping an eye on Kira

"He's the ruler of this place. And one day, he will assume control of all the realms?"

"Realms?" Angel said, "There's a lot of realms. Hundreds"

"Hundred? No, there's only six"

"Guess again"

Angel removed his sword, as Kabal scrambled to his feet, Kira quickly joining him

"Let them go," Angel told Spike, "They're not worth our time"

Kabal and Kira ran off, as Spike turned to the unconscious Kobra

"What about him?"

"Leave him. Let's go"

Angel and Spike resumed their human faces before heading off

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, a city up ahead," Faith called

"Maybe we can find out where exactly we are," Buffy said

The group reached the city within fifteen minutes, walking past the large gate and looking around at the city. It seemed pretty basic with a large town centre

"So, what is this place?" Dawn asked

"Halt right there"

"Uh-oh, we're in trouble," Xander said, "Again"

A white-haired man approached them. He was wearing armour of a beetle-like design, with a pair of flags attached to his back. Similar-armoured men surrounded the group, all pointing either swords or nagitanas at them

"This looks bad," Dawn said

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hotaru demanded

"I'm Buffy Summers. I'm here searching for the one who stole my weapon"

"What is this weapon of-" Hotaru began

"What is this place and where are we?" Faith interrupted

"Do not interrupt me. Do you not have any order?"

"Not in my book"

"Very well then. Arrest her for following the chaotic ways"

"I'd like to see you try," Faith challenged

"No one's arresting anyone," Buffy said, "I just want to know where we are"

"Do not tell me what to you," Hotaru growled

"Okay, I think it's time we settle this down and talk like adults," Willow said

"These pathetic soldiers are starting to irritate me," Dracula growled

"Arrest them all and take them away for questioning," Hotaru ordered

"Who's idea was it to come here?" Buffy asked, looking at Faith

Faith put on an innocent look and shrugged, as one of the soldiers moved in to arrest her. Another one went for Dawn, but Buffy grabbed his wrist, stopping him

"Touch my sister and die"

Faith punched the soldier arresting her in the face, as Buffy glared at her

"What? I'm not going to any jail"

"That's it, kill them," Hotaru said, grabbing his nagitana, "Kill them all"

"Good one, Faith," Xander muttered under his breath, "Now we're gonna die"

"Excellent. I'm quite hungry and I've been looking forward to this," Dracula grinned

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Gunn in Hell

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gunn slowly opened his eyes and sat up, before wishing he didn't open his eyes. He was in some sort of hellish dimension. The sky was deep red, almost black, while he was in a wasteland, with the ground painted red by dried blood, dead and dying sticks of trees, as well as rivers of lava running past

"Okay, where the hell am I?" Gunn asked himself

Looking around, he could barely see the wall of civilization and headed off towards it, swiftly passing the mutilated zombies and trying to ignore the screams of agony in the distance, as he reached the wall, seeing a city behind the gate. However, as he got closer, two people appeared before him. One was noticeably a ninja, covered completely in a black outfit, while the other seemed to be made out of black smoke was wearing robotic armour

"Stop right there," said the ninja

"Thank you very much," Gunn muttered, before shaking his head free of the song

"Who are you?" asked the robot

"Uh, the name's Charles Gunn. Who are you and where am I?"

"I am Noob Saibot and this is my assistant Smoke"

"Pleasure to meet you. Not. So where am I?"

"You are in the Netherrealm. A place to where those who have died go"

"Wait? What? I'm dead?"

"Must be," Smoke said, "You're surely not alive"

"Yeah, like you can talk"

Gunn then began thinking about the last few moments before he woke up in the Netherrealm. He had been fighting alongside Wesley against the army of the Senior Partners. He was slowly dying when he saw Quan Chi appear during the battle. Wesley got taken away by a demon and disappeared from sight, as a vampire fell upon Gunn. He remembered tasting blood on his lips, thinking it had been his own and then it was light's out. Lifting his shirt up, Gunn saw that his torso was injury free, before checking the rest of his body and seeing that he wasn't injured in any way

"Hey, have you been listening?" Noob asked, "I said get lost"

"Huh?"

"Smoke, take him out"

Smoke approached Gunn, his hand shooting out towards his throat, but Gunn caught his wrist with speed that surprised him and bent his arm back, before punching Smoke to the ground. Gunn looked up, as a large hammer slammed into his face, dropping him to the ground. Gunn groaned, feeling that his cheek wasn't broken, before rolling onto his back, as Noob raised his hammer over his head. However, a sword appeared out of his chest, as a yellow-clad ninja removed his sword and shoved Noob aside. He helped Gunn to his feet, as Smoke got up and swung his fist. The ninja kicked Smoke in the chest, before summoning flames beneath him. Smoke cried out and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, as Gunn turned to the ninja

"Who are you?"

"I am Scorpion," the ninja replied in a deep growling voice, "And you are?"

"Charles Gunn"

"Good, now that we're acquainted, get lost"

"Wait. I need to get out of here. I need to get back to my friends"

"Where are your friends?"

"I don't know"

"I am travelling to OutWorld. It's possible your friends are there. Come on"

Together, Scorpion and Gunn set off, searching for the portal to OutWorld

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Quan Chi?" Cordelia said, "Shao Kahn? Boy, this place is a nuthouse"

"They've tried taking over Earthrealm numerous times," Jax said, "It's our mission to stop them, hopefully permanently this time"

"Which you already tried, but died, but now you're alive again"

"We had some help," Sonya said, "But Quan Chi or Shao Kahn aren't our biggest problems right now"

"They aren't?" Connor asked, "Is there someone worse than them?"

"Yes. He is the reason behind our resurrection," Jax said, "He's called Onaga, the Dragon King"

"And the funny keeps on coming," Cordelia said

They were at the Outerworld Investigation Agency base that had been set up in OutWorld to provide transport and information between the two realms

"So, what now?" Connor asked

"Well, I suggest we keep looking for your father," Cordelia replied, "There's a portal back to Los Angeles. We find him and bring him back here"

"It could be dangerous out here," Sonya said, "We'll come with you"

"Not that we haven't faced worse before, but okay"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What is taking so long?" Shao Kahn growled

"It's very difficult magic," Quan Chi replied, "It's ancient, very ancient"

"You better hurry up, Chi. Armageddon is getting close"

"Excuse me? Armageddon?" Shang Tsung asked

"Didn't you get the memo? No? The apocalypse is coming"

"What apocalypse?" Quan Chi asked, "Are we creating it?"

"No. War is inevitable. The battle between good and evil will take place soon. And Armageddon will rain down"

"Sounds like fun," said Shang Tsung, "I'm there"

"This is what you two were resurrected for," Shao Kahn continued, "I have forgiven you two for your attempt to kill me just enough for your help in this war"

"Right, well I'm trying, but I'm not quite powerful enough," said Quan Chi

"Then I will bring you some help"

Shao Kahn turned and left the room, as Quan Chi turned to Shang Tsung

"It'll go quicker if you helped me out on it"

"Get bent. Your plan, you carry it out"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy dodged Hotaru's thrust and grabbed his nagitana, ramming the butt into his stomach, before slamming the staff against his jaw. Hotaru stumbled back as Buffy cracked him in the side of the head with the staff. Faith smacked her elbow into a soldier's head, then grabbed his sword and stabbed it through another soldier, as Willow telekinetically blasted two soldiers through the air. She and Faith were standing around Dawn and Xander, who were fighting as best as they could, helping to stop any sneak attacks. Buffy took out a soldier, as Hotaru got to his feet. The next thing Buffy knew, she was lying on her back, while Hotaru was still in the same position as before. She got to her feet, as he leapt at her, delivering five kicks to her torso and throwing her down again

"You're really starting to annoy me," Buffy said, getting back up

Hotaru swung his right fist, but Buffy blocked and struck him

Five minutes later…

The group trudged out Lei Chan, all battle-worn, while Hotaru and his soldiers were lying unconscious in the middle of the town square

"Okay, so we're in OutWorld, which is ruled over by a skull-wearing giant," Faith said, "Please tell me I'm not the only one who's crazy"

"No, we're all in the same boat, Faith," said Xander, "We're all crazy"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, I'm really starting to get hungry," Spike groaned

"Well, I think we're coming up onto a village," Angel said, "We can ask there?"

"Yeah, 'do you sell blood for free for vampires'?"

"We'll be fine. Once we're fed, we'll be okay"

However, at that moment, a large dragon fell out of the sky and landed before the pair, smoke issuing from its nostrils

"Spoke too soon, mate," Spike said

"Isn't that the same dragon we fought before we came here?" Angel asked

"What? Wait, it is too. Oh crap"

"Right there with you"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. All Coming Together part 1

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you want, Shao Kahn?" Shinnok asked

"I have come to ask you for assistance," Shao Kahn replied

"Then you shouldn't have come with a bodyguard"

Shao Kahn looked at Reptile, before turning back to Shinnok

"Can never be too careful. I don't have long. My magic is straining to keep me out of the Netherrealm"

"What do you want assistance with?" Shinnok asked, resting his cheek on a fist, looking bored with conversation

"We have gained two weapons that hold a lot of power. Quan Chi is trying to unlock that power to aid us in the upcoming war"

"So, you feel it too. The coming of the war that will decide the fate of the realms"

"Yes, I have felt it. And who will the wielder of this power?"

"We all will be. We will triumph over the forces of good"

"Very well then. I shall aid you on this"

"Excellent. I'll see you soon in OutWorld"

Shao Kahn and Reptile disappeared, as Shinnok rubbed his chin in thought, before getting up from his throne

"Noob! Goro!"

Noob Saibot and Goro appeared before him

"We're going to pay a little visit to our friend, Shao Kahn. Be wary"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The dragon growled as Angel and Spike approached it warily

"We don't want to fight you," Angel said, "Simply because it's not dark and raining, which would give us a slight advantage"

The dragon's nostrils began issuing smoke, as it leaned its head down towards the vampires. Spike and Angel braced themselves for the onslaught of flames, but it never came, as the dragon began sniffing the pair

"What is it doing?" Spike asked

"Sniffing us. Don't know why," Angel said

The dragon reared back and let out a snarl, before stepping aside. Angel raised an eyebrow, as he and Spike slid past the dragon and entered the village

"Stop right there," Li Mei ordered

Spike let out a small whistle at her revealing outfit. Angel smacked him over the head

"We're just passing through," Angel said, "Also wondering if you have any blood"

"Heaps of it," Li Mei said, "Look"

She pointed to the pile of Tarkatan bodies set up in the village square. Angel noticed that some of the Tarkatans had been sliced open, while others had been shot

"I'm guessing some people were here and killed them," Angel said

"Yes, two men and a woman who was dressed in a leather outfit"

"Ha, Blue," Spike said, "Man I feel sorry for the Tarkatans"

"Do you know which way they went?" Angel asked

"They went that way. Bring them back here so they can be presented to Baraka when he arrives. I don't want any trouble in my village"

"Who's Baraka?" Spike asked

"Leader of the Tarkatans. He will be very displeased about this"

"Right then," Angel said, "We'll go find them. But, do you have any blood?"

"What for?" Li Mei asked

"We're vampires and we're kinda hungry," Spike replied, "It's not a problem, right?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Civilization," Wesley called out

He picked up the pace, running towards the small village with Lindsey and Illyria close behind him. However, once they reached the gate, they came across two surprises. One: Cordelia and Connor were alive. Two: everyone else in the village was dead, their blood pooling on the ground

"Cordelia," Lindsey said

She and Connor turned around, a smile on her face and a small one on his

"God, we thought you were dead," she said, hugging Wesley

"What happened here?" Lindsey asked

"No idea," Connor replied, "This is how we found it"

"It seems vampires were involved," Sonya said, making an appearance, "Don't know how many though. Also, Tarkatans were involved as well"

"We have vampires here?" Wesley asked

"Must have," Cordelia said, "Find anything else?" she asked Sonya

"Nothing. No one stood a chance. This was just recent. It could have been a raid by Baraka and his band. Don't know what they'd be doing with vampires"

"Well, vampires we can work with," Connor said, "I'll start tracking them"

"Don't worry too much about it," Sonya said, "We've got more important things to worry about. Besides, Jax will put in a call to the Agency"

At that moment, there was a large flapping sound, as everyone looked up. A large dragon flew down and landed, as Angel and Spike jumped off its back. Cordelia immediately went straight for Angel, wrapping her arms around him

"You're here, thankfully," she said

"He, what did I miss?" Angel asked

"Hey Dad," Connor said

"Whoa, what happened here?" Spike asked, looking around

"Vampires and Tarkatans," Wesley replied

"Bugger"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Shinnok"

"Quan Chi"

"Looking good"

"Same for you"

"Old fart"

"Backstabber"

"Moving on," Shao Kahn said, "Let's get this underway"

Shinnok rolled his eyes and picked up Quan Chi's arcane book, before flipping through it, a bored look on his face, while Quan Chi went through another book

"How did you find out about this weapons?"

"While I was in Earthrealm years ago, I came across a history book that spoke about slayers and the scythe. It also mentioned the sword and that both weapons contain a lot of power. I think they're like brother and sister"

"Hmm. Trying to unlock their power will be most difficult"

"Thank you for that, Captain Obvious"

"I'll leave you kids to it then," Shao Kahn said, walking out

"I think what we need is the history books from Earthrealm," Shinnok said after a few minutes, "Do you remember where they were?"

"You'd think that when I went to get these weapons that I would have gone after the book, don't you?" Quan Chi, "The place where the books were had been blown up"

"Oh, what a tragedy," Shinnok said, "I guess we'll have to do it the hard way"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What is it with these strange visitors?" Li Mei demanded

"Strange visitors? Excuse me?" Faith asked, "Look who's talking"

"What do you mean by strange visitors?" Buffy asked, "We're not the first?"

"First off, there were two guys and a girl. The chick had blue hair and wore a leather outfit. Then along came these other two guys, one with dark hair and large forehead, the other with radioactive hair and wearing a duster. They left on a dragon and now you lot"

"Uh, sorry?" Xander tried

"Wait, the two guys?" Dawn said, "One had radioactive hair? And a duster?"

"Yeah, he also had a scar on his left eyebrow"

"Oh my God," Buffy said, a hand flying up to her mouth

"Ha, it's Spike," Dracula said with a roll of his eyes, "What is he doing here? He wouldn't be able to do much as a ghost"

"Spike is a ghost?" Willow asked

"Last I checked, yes he was"

"How long ago was this?" Buffy asked

"A year ago"

"Spike's alive?"

"Oh, this is gonna be interesting," Faith said with a small chuckle

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. All Coming Together part 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Armageddon is approaching," Raiden said, "It's not far now"

"So…we're screwed?" Sub Zero asked

"The final battle between good and evil will take place in Edenia," Raiden continued, ignoring Sub Zero

"Yep, we're screwed," said the ice ninja

"When will this battle take place?" Kung Lao asked

"Two days at the most"

"Okay, first off, two days to prepare ourselves for the battle to the death against evil?" Sub Zero, "And secondly…Raiden, stop being so negative. Lighten up, dude"

Raiden turned his glowing red eyes to Sub Zero and glared at him

"Give it some thought. So, hey, Edenia. Let's go"

Sub Zero headed off, as Kung Lao and Ermac watched him go

"I wonder what's up with him," Kung Lao said

"Rendezvous with Sareena," Ermac said simply

Kung Lao laughed, before realizing that Ermac wasn't laughing with him

"What, seriously?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, so where to next?" Faith asked

"I guess we try and find Angel and Spike," Buffy suggested

"What would Deadboy…boys…be doing out here?" Xander asked

"I guess we'll find out when we meet them"

"If we ever find them," Faith said, "Place is so huge"

"Guys, shush for a second," Willow said

"Wh-?" Buffy started

Then she noticed that Willow was levitating, her eyes closed and she was glowing slightly. She was like that for about a minute, before the glow faded and she opened her eyes when she touched the ground

"I know where Angel is. Come on, this way"

She flew off into the air, as Dracula transformed into a bat and flew after her

"Okay then, let's go," Buffy said, before following after Willow

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Any progress?" Shao Kahn asked

"Some," Shinnok said, "We can use the power in the sword, but not the scythe. I'm guessing only a slayer can use its true power"

"Well, I'm calling for all evil beings to gather here in a few hours"

"Preparing for the war?" Quan Chi asked

"We're gonna have to be prepared. Shinnok, do you know where this battle is to take place. You should know a little more than I do"

"Edenia," Shinnok replied, "Where else would it take place?"

"I was thinking Earthrealm," Quan Chi said, "It's logical"

"Edenia seems to be the place for the fight"

"Works for me"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What can I do for you, Raiden?" Sindel asked

"Surely you know about the upcoming battle, don't you?" Raiden asked

"Of course I do. I can feel it. We all feel it. Those of higher power can feel it a lot more than those who aren't"

"We must call everyone aligned with the force of good. I know that Shao Kahn is preparing an army to destroy the realms. It comes down to this"

"Kitana," Sindel called

Her daughter came into the room alongside her best friend, Jade

"Yes, Mother?" Kitana asked

"Go and find every good-aligned warrior you can find. Bring them here"

"Sure. Come on, Jade'

The pair left the palace, as Raiden turned back to Sindel

"Now we wait"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The dragon soared through the air with the Fang Gang riding on its back, along with Sonya and Jax, the former visibly uncomfortable at flying on the dragon. At that moment, someone zipped past the dragon, before stopping and turning around, flying over to the dragon's head, as it snapped at her

"Hey, hey, no biting," Angel said, situated between its horns, "It's a friend"

"Whoa, a dragon as a pet," Willow said, "Kinda cool"

A large bat appeared flying around the dragon's head. It was hovering in mid-air and watched the bat, before breathing a jet of flames. The bat flew out of the way, as Spike recognised the bat and laughed

"Oh you got to be kidding me. Dracula's here?"

"What are you doing out here, Willow?" Angel asked

"Buffy's scythe got stolen and we traced it back here," Willow said, "However, we've been wandering around for the last four hours, trying to find the guy"

"Buffy's here? Where is she?"

Willow looked down, before looking back up at Angel

"Down there. Shall we say hi?"

Willow and Dracula flew towards the ground, followed by the dragon, as it landed before Buffy, causing her to jump in shock, while Xander and Dawn instantly hid behind her, as Angel and the gang got off the giant reptile's back

"You own a dragon? Pretty freaking sweet, Angel," said Faith

"Faith, nice to see you"

"Deadboy and…Deadboy," Xander said, "Nice dragon"

"Why are you here?" Buffy asked

"Big fight to the death, got dragged in"

"They radiate power," Illyria said about the two Slayers

"Yeah, they're Slayers," Spike said, "Born to kill or annoy us vampires"

"Spike…you're alive," Buffy said, crossing her arms

"Yeah I am, but here is not the time or place to discuss it"

"We should meet up with the others," Sonya said

"Yeah, I got a buzz that Kenshi sent me," Jax said, "He says to meet up at Sindel's palace. Something big is going down"

"This Sindel chick has a palace?" Faith said, "What is she, a queen?"

"Yes"

"Nice. Let's go"

"Where can we find the palace?" Cordelia asked

"Typical," Connor muttered under his breath

Cordelia smacked him across the head as she joined the others on the dragon

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Who is this Sindel?" Gunn asked

"She is the queen of Edenia," Baraka replied, "Rules alongside her daughter"

"Right. So everyone is gonna meet up there?"

"Yes. It wouldn't be wise to attack them, but it would be a good idea"

"Nah, let's not waste our energy. There's a war coming. We have to be prepared"

"We are prepared," Baraka growled, "Shao Kahn is gathering every evil being in all the realms. We're gonna crush the forces of good"

"With Angel on their side, best of luck. You can't kill that guy"

"I'm sure we'll find a way. Come, Gunn, I'm sure Shao Kahn needs us"

"Sure, no problem. I'm there"

Gunn and Baraka watched as the dragon took off into the sky, followed by Willow and a transformed Dracula, flying away into the distance. Smiling, the now vampiric Gunn turned and followed after Baraka, heading towards Shao Kahn's palace

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Breaching the Castle

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tell me, why would I be interested in helping you?" Scorpion asked

"The fate of the realms depend on it," Kitana replied, "Aren't you a Champion of the Elder Gods? That's what you told me"

"Indeed I am. But I haven't told anything about a war"

"Those Elder Gods. What bitches, huh?" Jade said

Scorpion and Kitana shared similar looks conveying 'what?' when they looked at Jade

"What?" Jade asked, noticing their looks

"Never mind," Scorpion said, "So, when is this war taking place?"

"Two days," Kitana replied, "I'd thought you would have felt it. All powerful combatants can"

"Maybe because he's dead," Jade suggested, "Or undead. Living dead. Whatever"

Scorpion glared at her and she held her hands up in mock surrender

"And you want me to fight on your side?" Scorpion asked

"Uh-huh. You're somewhat good. Mostly good anyway. It'll be helpful"

Scorpion crossed his arms and glared at Kitana

"Give me one good reason why I should"

"Come on, man, don't be difficult," Jade said

"If you join us and help us win, I'll," Kitana started, before whispering the rest into his ear, as Jade watched his eyes go wide

"You serious about that?" Scorpion asked in surprise when Kitana drew back

"Yeah. I always uphold my promises"

"Okay, I'm in"

"Okay, what's the deal?" Jade asked

"It's nothing really," Kitana replied

Jade cocked an eyebrow, but decided to let it go…for now

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So this is Sindel's palace?" Spike said, looking around, "Flashy"

"Stop right there, strangers," Raiden ordered, electricity crackling around his palm

"Whoa, whoa, Raiden, relax, they're with us," Sonya said

"I do not know these strangers and therefore I won't allow them"

"But I will," Sindel said, making an appearance, "After all, it is my palace"

"You must be Sindel," Buffy said

"Indeed I am. Come in and tell me who you are"

The Scoobies and Fang Gang entered the palace, introducing themselves to the queen, as well as the other Earthrealm warriors. About twenty minutes into the conversation, Scorpion, Jade and Kitana showed up, along with Cyrax, Johnny Cage and the zombified Liu Kang. His ghost was hanging around, keep an eye on his corporeal form

"So, we're all here then?" Sindel said, "Good, then let's start preparations"

"So, what exactly is going on?" Cordelia asked, "Because I'm hearing things about a grand final battle between good and evil"

"Those things you've been hearing are true," Raiden said, "The war is coming"

"Great. As if the last one wasn't big and bad enough"

"I've got an idea," Buffy said, "Why don't we deal them a critical strike?"

"If you want to take on the entire force of evil alone, go for it," Jax said

"They're using my weapon of power for their own uses. Why don't I take that back from them? It'll hurt them"

"But it won't bring them down," Sonya said

"I just came here to get my scythe back. I didn't sign on for war"

"No one asked you to"

"Look, just tell me where Quan Chi will be. I'll go and get it back"

"You're not gonna do it alone if you go," Angel said

"I guess that means wherever you go, I go," Cordelia, "Damn vows"

"Just tell me where he is," Buffy asked, "I want my scythe. Once I've got that, I'll be back to help you guys out"

Raiden sighed

"Very well then"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is Shao Kahn's palace?" Connor said, "Looks a lot bigger than Sindel's"

"Well, check out that courtyard for starters," Wesley pointed out

The dragon did another flight over the fortress, before flying away and landing near the rest of the Fang Gang and Scoobies

"We ready to do this?" Angel asked

"I am," Buffy replied, "Let's do this"

"Alright then, let's go"

The dragon spread its wings and took off into the sky, flying back towards the fortress, followed by Willow and a transformed Dracula. He flew down and transformed into mist, slipping through the gate and taking out the two guards, as the dragon circled and landed in the courtyard. Dracula took out the other remaining guards, which weren't that many, as Willow created a series of ladders against the wall. Buffy, Xander, Spike, Wesley and Connor climbed over the wall, as Angel and Cordelia took out the last two guards

"Okay, here we go," Angel said

At that moment, flames lit up in the sky, as large steel doors appeared in front of the gates. Tarkatans appeared, lining the upper walls, as Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung appeared above them

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Shao Kahn, "Intruders"

"I want my scythe," Buffy called

"Oh, so you're the pretty owner? Well too bad, you're not getting it"

"Don't make me force you"

"And what can you do, little girl?"

"Right now, I'm figuring out a way out of this trap"

"Good luck on that one. Baraka, I'll leave you to it"

He walked away, flanked by the two sorcerers, while Shinnok remained, watching Willow, as Baraka leapt down into the courtyard, blades shooting out of his forearms. Mileena quickly joined him, baring her fangs, as Gunn made an appearance

"Gunn! You're alive," Cordelia cried, "And with these guys. Why is that?"

Gunn's face morphed, as he grinned at his friend

"Oh…that's why"

Shinnok began to float up, as Willow watched him, feeling his aura of power. He threw a blast of energy, which Willow countered, as she flew up into the sky

"Here we go," Xander said as the Tarkatans closed in

The first of the Tarkatans attacked, as the dragon flew up and unleashed a torrent of flames, incinerating several of the beasts. They screamed in pain, running around ablaze, as Angel smiled at the dragon and headed towards the steel door. With help from Spike, Buffy, Illyria, Connor and Faith, he managed to open up the steel door, as Dracula phased through the gate, before opening it from his side

"Alright, let's go, let's go," he called

The dragon took out several more Tarkatans, including eating one of them. Baraka and Mileena stayed out of the way, as Gunn grabbed Wesley and threw him back. Meanwhile, Willow and Shinnok were trading energy blasts and magic with each other, as Angel turned back to help Wesley. Baraka took his chance and slipped past the vampire, chasing after the Scoobies

"Gunn, I'm sorry for what happened to you," Angel said

"Ah, don't be. It's great," Gunn said, "I feel so much better now"

"I…we can help you"

"Sorry, Angel, I don't need any help"

"Listen to – argh!"

Mileena had attacked Angel from behind, biting down onto his left shoulder. Gunn laughed, as Wesley rose up and struck him across the jaw. Angel grabbed Mileena by the hair and threw her off, as she landed on all fours and growled. He looked at his mangled shoulder, before turning back to Mileena, as his face morphed

"You're not the only one who likes to bite," he growled

Mileena chuckled and flicked her wrists, as a pair of sai landed in her palms

"Let's get it on big boy," she said

Angel grinned and charged at her

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Inside the Castle

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow, big enough room or what?" Xander said upon seeing the map room

The floor had a map that was nearly the size of the entire room, as guards appeared and rushed towards them, waving their spears and swords menacingly

"Okay, where would the scythe be?" Buffy wondered, kicking a guard

"Nowhere you're gonna find it," Smoke replied, appearing and striking Buffy

"I've got this one," Lindsey called

Transforming his pocket-knife into a sword, Lindsey rushed at Smoke and swung, but the ninja ducked the blade, before grabbing Lindsey and throwing him onto the map, then jumping down to join him. Lindsey got to his feet and swung his sword, as Smoke blocked the blows with his armguards, punching Lindsey in the jaw. He retaliated with a kick to Smoke's stomach, then striking him with the sword hilt

"Let's go," Buffy called

"What about Lindsey?" Wesley asked

She looked down at Lindsey striking Smoke across the jaw

"He'll be fine. Come on"

She shoved open the first set of large doors and came out into a furnace, coming across a person who seemed to have no skin and wore a jade mask. Flies were buzzing around him, as he growled and raised his club

"You guys go on ahead," Spike said, "He's mine"

Drahmin rushed at the group, as Spike leapt up and delivered a kick to his chest. The Oni got to his feet, blocking Spike's overhead chop, before kicking him in the stomach. Spike whirled around and sliced, before turning back and elbowing Drahmin in the face. He roared and slammed his club onto the ground, throwing Spike up into the air, then leaping up to deliver an uppercut to Spike's jaw. He landed and got to his feet, as Drahmin charged at him

"Yeah, that's it," Spike grinned, vamping out, "Come to papa"

Buffy and the group moved past the dungeon and the executioner's room, where Buffy took down the axe-wielding executioner with one punch, before moving on through and coming to another set of doors. Opening these doors up, the gang found themselves in Shao Kahn's throne room, as he turned around and smiled

"I was wondering if you'll make it up here"

"Give me back my scythe," Buffy demanded

"You didn't say please," Shao Kahn said

"Give me back my scythe or I'll kick your ass"

Shao Kahn laughed, as Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Reiko, Kobra, Kira, Noob Saibot and Frost all appeared, standing around their lord

"If you want it," Shao Kahn said, "Come take it"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Willow dodged Shinnok's magical blast, before firing one of her own. Shinnok was rocked by the supersonic blast, knocking him back. He recovered, deflecting Willow's magic, before raising his hands. A portal appeared beneath Willow, as a large skeletal hand rose up and grabbed her. Shinnok smiled as he subjected her to blasts of energy. Willow, meanwhile, was just absorbing the attacks, as her eyes turned completely black, as well as her roots, a small smile on her face. As Shinnok launched another energy blast, Willow used her magic to shatter the hand and fly up, before raising her hands, as they turned green. Shinnok watched as she fired several squares of energy, which flew towards him, before spreading out and surrounding him. Willow then appeared before Shinnok, as he fired a blast at her. She disappeared, as the blast struck a square, which turned red and fired the blast back at Shinnok. He dodged it, as it bounced around on the squares, turning them all red and fired the blast at him. Shinnok flew up, as the squares exploded simultaneously, before looking up and seeing a glowing ball of energy. Willow fired the blast onto Shinnok at point-blank, watching as he disappeared from sight. Satisfied, Willow saw Wesley and Angel holding their own, before tracking down Buffy's astral signature and flying after it

Meanwhile, Angel struck Mileena across the face, as she kicked him in the stomach. Growling, he slashed at her torso, but she blocked and whirled around, stabbing at his heart. Angel took the blow, grunting in pain as Mileena removed her sai and whirled to slash him across the face. Angel stepped back, as Mileena raised her sai

"I stabbed you in the heart," she said, "Why aren't you dead?"

"Because I am already dead," Angel replied

With a growl, he lunged at Mileena, slashing and slicing, as she blocked and twirled. She stabbed high and low at the same time; as Angel blocked her high slash, while grabbing her wrist on the low slash, then bringing his sword down to slice her across the stomach. Mileena cried out, as Angel slammed his ridged forehead against her face, breaking her nose, before cracking her across the face with his elbow. Growling, Mileena swept Angel's legs out from underneath him, as he rolled away and got to his feet, parrying and deflecting her blows

Gunn did a roundhouse kick, which Wesley ducked, before blocking Gunn's backhand and twisting his arm, kneeing him in the stomach. Gunn broke out of Wesley's grip and struck him across the face, then grabbed him by the throat. He bared his fangs, as Wesley reached for a stake and plunged it into Gunn's waist. The vampire growled and threw Wesley aside, before removing the stake

"Nice one there, Wes," Gunn grinned, "Nice one"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy headed towards Shao Kahn, but had to dodge the ice ball fired at her by Frost. Dodging his windmill kick, Faith elbowed Kobra in the face, then drove her elbow back into his face, breaking his nose. Dracula turned into mist to dodge the shurikens, before materializing and heading towards Noob, as Connor punched Reiko in the stomach, then clocked him on the jaw. Cordelia blocked Shang Tsung's strike and whirled around, slashing at his head, but he ducked and stabbed, as she quickly blocked and pushed him away, before following after him and slashing

Buffy delivered a series of powerful blows to Frost, before throwing her aside and continuing towards Shao Kahn. He grinned as he swung the scythe, but she caught the handle and kicked him in the stomach. Shao Kahn grunted, before suddenly rushing forth in a blaze of green energy, throwing Buffy onto her back. She groaned and flipped back onto her feet, dodging Shao Kahn's sidekick, as she struck with a quick punch, throwing him off balance. At that moment, Willow came flying through one of the windows and immediately took on Quan Chi in a magical battle

Baraka burst through the front doors, blades extended out, as he snarled and headed towards Dawn, who was aiding Connor in his fight with Reiko. However, a sword suddenly burst out of his chest, as Spike removed the sword and pushed him aside, then heading towards Illyria, helping her battle against Frost and Kira, as Cordelia clashed blades with Shang Tsung, her body starting to glow

"What the-?" Faith said, watching the seer, before punching Kobra over her shoulder

"Oh, that happens," Connor said, kicking Reiko

Buffy blocked Shao Kahn's punch, before taking the scythe from him and slicing him across the chest. Shao Kahn groaned, as Buffy then kicked him, before heading towards the doors. Meanwhile, Dracula had taken hold of his sword again

"Come on, I've got it," she called, taking down Noob

"In a minute," Willow called

She deflected Quan Chi's skull blast and fired a magical ball, which exploded upon Quan Chi, throwing him out of the window. Kicking Kobra in the groin, Faith joined her sister slayer, as Illyria slammed Frost and Kira against each other

"That's the way, love," Spike grinned

The pair headed towards the front door, as it burst open and Shinnok appeared, standing in front of about fifteen growling Tarkatans

"Oh, that can't be good," Faith said

"Quite right, it's not good," Shinnok said, his hands glowing

"Destroy them," Shao Kahn ordered

A couple of Tarkatans went down when Angel and Wesley sliced into them. Catching the Tarkatans off guard, the pair fought into the throne room, Angel stabbing Shinnok on the way through, before joining his wife

"We're here," he grinned

"Everyone, brace yourself," Willow said

She flew overhead and fired a magical blast that created a circle around the gang, before dropping them through the fortress and landing into an underground dungeon, as she floated down after them, landing beside Buffy

"Sorry, but it was a quicker way," she said, looking at Shao Kahn from afar

"It was good. Now let's get out of here," Buffy said

A deep rumbling came from within the dungeons

"Uh, what's that?" Xander asked

"Doesn't sound good," Angel said

That's when both Goro and Kintaro made their appearance

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. Leaving the Castle

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lindsey removed his sword from Smoke's chest and left the map room, heading after the others and reaching the throne room. However, he found Shao Kahn instead, standing over a large hole in the floor

"What the hell happened here?" Lindsey asked

He groaned when a blade suddenly protruded from his stomach. Baraka grinned and removed his blade, throwing the bloodied Lindsey aside and retracting his blade. Lindsey coughed up blood, as Quan Chi stood over him

"What shall we do with him?"

"Maybe we can use him," Shang Tsung suggested, "Or we could just kill him"

Quan Chi grinned and grabbed the dying Lindsey, lifting him up with ease

"Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, this doesn't look good," Xander said

"You go," Illyria said, "I will fight these two"

"Are you out of your mind?" Spike asked, "These two at once?"

"Go now!" Illyria ordered

The group headed towards the nearest gate, as Kintaro roared and headed towards them. Illyria stood in front of him, kicking him in the stomach. Kintaro barely flinched as he backhanded her with two arms, throwing her through the air. Buffy and Angel broke open the gate and hurried through, as Spike turned back

"Spike, let's go," Connor called

"You go. I'm staying here"

"Aren't you a foolish one?" Kintaro asked

"Been told that many times"

Kintaro growled and swiped with both right fists, as Spike jumped back and slashed with his sword. Kintaro caught the blade and grinned, before throwing Spike through the air. Meanwhile, Illyria got to her feet and ran at Goro, delivering a kick to his chest and pushing upwards, punching him in the face. Goro grabbed her around the waist with two hands, as the other two swung at her. Illyria stopped the blows with her fists, but Goro grabbed her hands and punched her in the stomach. Groaning, she wrapped her legs around his face and punched him a few times, before pushing off, as Spike ducked Kintaro's punches and kicked him in the face, then delivering a spinning elbow strike to his chest. Kintaro stumbled back, joining Goro, as Spike and Illyria stood by each other. The Shokans roared and charged at the pair

"It was nice knowing you, Blue," Spike said, before vamping out

The pair then tackled the Shokans head on

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Great, we've got the scythe," Willow said, "We should head back to Edenia"

"What about Spike and Illyria?" Connor asked, "What about Lindsey?"

"I'll go get them," Angel said

With a whistle, he called the dragon to him and climbed up onto its back

"Angel, be careful," Cordelia said

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he said

The dragon took off into the skies, as the group headed back to Edenia

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I think we should stick him on a pike, use him as a banner," Shang Tsung said

"Oh, that would be fun," Quan Chi agreed, "It'll screw up those fighters"

Lindsey was being held suspended in the air by Quan Chi's magic, his stomach wound having been partially healed

"Yeah, let's do that," Shang Tsung said

However, at that moment, Angel and the dragon burst through the other window, as the dragon unleashed a torrent of flames. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung leapt out of the way, just avoiding the flames, as Angel leapt off and grabbed Lindsey, before getting back onto the dragon, as it flew away from the window

"Damn," Quan Chi said, " That spoiled it for me"

The dragon flew up high, before diving towards the dungeons, smashing through the wall and landing in Goro's lair, where the sounds of combat could be heard. Angel got off the dragon and tuned in, before following the sounds to another room, where Illyria was fighting Goro and Spike was battling Kintaro. All four combatants were deeply injured, as Angel rushed in and stabbed Kintaro through his upper back, disabling him, while Illyria kicked Goro through a grate and into another room

"Calvary to the rescue," Spike said, "Bout time. Let's go"

"My opponent is still alive," Illyria said

"Don't worry, pet, another time. Let's get the hell out of here"

Spike and Illyria followed Angel back to the dragon, getting on behind him, as the dragon took off out of the fortress and back towards Edenia

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cordelia was the first person Angel saw. Simply because she literally threw herself upon him, while Kitana and Sindel began working on Lindsey's injuries with magic. Spike collapsed onto the floor, his injuries getting the better of him, while Illyria sat cross-legged beside him, her eyes constantly on him

"So, will he be okay?" Angel asked Sindel

"Yes, he will recover. Give it some time," she answered

"So we're all back together again," Buffy said, "Great, now let's get down to business"

"What do you plan we do?" Spike asked, propping himself up onto his elbows

"We're gonna fight in this war"

"Say what?" Angel asked, "I thought we were heading home after this"

"We were. Then I was talking to Sindel while you were gone," Buffy explained, "The side of good needs every warrior they can get for this war. Otherwise, if they lose, then evil reigns throughout the realms"

"Just because we'll add to the numbers, didn't mean we'll win," Wesley said

"I had thirty Slayers and a vampire with me when I took on the First's army. We won that fight. You guys survived battling against the Senior Partners' armies"

"Only because Quan Chi showed up," Cordelia said, "But you have a point"

"I know I'm gonna stay here and help fight," Buffy said, "Who's with me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, we're fighting in another bloody war," Spike said later that night, "They never seem to end, do they? You finish one and turn around to fight another"

"We're always fighting," Angel said, "It never ends. The fight continues"

"Yeah, fighting for a redemption that will never come"

"Better than doing nothing. At least we're fighting for a purpose"

"True. And if we lose this one, we're screwed. All the realms are screwed"

"Don't worry, we'll survive. We'll win this war. I'm sure of it"

"Because you have a dragon and a wife who glows like a destructive nightlight?"

"Good always wins, Spike. Evil can come real close, but in the end, we'll be the winners. That's how it's been since the dawn of time"

"Rules were made to be broken. You're looking at a fine example here. Plus, you're also a fine example, given the fact you have two kids"

"Are you gonna be negative about this?" Angel asked

"No, just pointing out the facts," Spike replied, "I for one am ready for this war. I'm itching for a good fight. I feel cheated about the last one"

"I hope this one makes up for it then. For your sake"

"Yeah and for both our sakes, I hope we survive"

"We will. We are the champions"

"That line will never be usable again"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	11. War in Edenia

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They are here," Raiden said

"The forces of evil?" Spike asked, "Great, let's go say hi"

"They are charging now. Sindel, let's engage them"

"Here we go again, fight to the death"

"Come on, Spike, we know how much you enjoy them," Angel said from his position on the dragon's back

"Right, well, what are we waiting for? Let's charge in and save the day"

"Let's go!" Sindel cried

The entire force of good started their charge in the canyon in Edenia. They were joined by the Scoobies, sans Xander and Dawn, and the Fang Gang, as they charged right at the forces of evil, meeting them in the middle. Hotaru instantly impaled Li Mei, as Kitana took on Kano. However, she was smacked aside by Kintaro, as Angel kicked Mileena in the stomach, throwing her back, before dodging the shurikens thrown at him by Noob. Buffy blocked Kabal's hookswords and struck him in the face, as he turned and kicked her in the stomach. He then slashed at her, but she deflected the hooksword and whirled around, slicing at his head

Baraka lunged at Sub Zero, slashing at him furiously, but the ice ninja blocked his moves, before kicking him in the face. Snarling, Baraka shot forward, stabbing at Sub Zero, but struck an ice wall instead, as Sub Zero backed around and sliced him across the back. Baraka removed his blades and spun around, slicing at his head. Meanwhile, Raiden and Shinnok were fighting in the air, trading magic and lightning bolts. Angel's dragon roared and breathed out a torrent of flames, which Frost stopped with her ice abilities, as Cordelia kicked Frost in the stomach, before swinging her katana. Frost recovered, blocking the blow with her ice daggers. Willow fired a couple of magical blasts, getting countered by Shang Tsung's fireballs. Her eyes turned black, as she floated up into the air, creating a shield of static energy around Shang Tsung and gravitating it towards him. Shang Tsung teleported out of the shield and struck Willow with a fireball, bringing her crashing down to the ground

Shao Kahn was swinging his huge hammer, striking down anything around him. He swung his hammer towards Sonya, who was battling against Reptile, but Jax stopped the blow with his steel arm, punching Shao Kahn in the stomach with the other fist. Shao Kahn growled and swung his hammer again, but Jax dodged and struck him across the face. As Jax came in for another swing, Shao Kahn created an energy shield which threw him back, before raising the hammer over the downed Jax

"Time to die!"

He brought the hammer down, as a bladed fan sliced him across the arms. Shao Kahn diverted the swing, missing Jax, who quickly got to his feet, as Kitana showed up, a pair of bladed fans in her hands, as she lunged at Shao Kahn and sliced at him. He ducked the blades and slammed the hammer into her stomach, throwing her aside, before heading towards her and swinging the hammer. Kitana rolled out of the way onto her feet, kicking Shao Kahn in the ribs when his hammer struck the ground

Quan Chi struck Kung Lao with a skull fireball, as a harpoon burst out of the sorcerer's chest. He was then dragged along the ground, as Scorpion grabbed him and pulled him to his feet, his eyes blazing with flames

"Time for you to pay," Scorpion growled, "Kitana promised to me that I can kill you"

"Keep chasing that dream," Quan Chi said, "It'll never happen"

"Oh really?"

Scorpion slammed Quan Chi's face into the ground, grinding it against the stones, then lifting him up and kicking him in the stomach. Quan Chi stumbled back, before summoning two skeleton warriors, which Scorpion struck down with his sword, before getting hit by a skull fireball. Quan Chi drew his broadswords and charged, as Scorpion recovered and countered his attack. Meanwhile, Illyria was battling against Goro, beating him furiously, before ripping his right upper arm off and bashing him across the face with it. Spike let out a growl when a club slammed into his chest. Drahmin chuckled and swung his club again, as Spike raised his sword to block the blow, before kicking the Oni in the chest and following through with a wide slash

Faith blocked Kira's arm and stabbed with her dagger, but Kira deflected the blade and kicked her in the stomach, then slashing at her, windmill style. Faith stepped back from the blades, then attacking with her own pair of daggers, as Kira backed up, defending the moves. Faith struck her in the face with her elbow, then drove her left dagger into Kira's stomach, the right dagger swinging around to slice Kira across the chest. She fell slump, as Faith removed her dagger and whirled around to block a lunging Sektor, his energy swords clashing against her daggers

Angel decapitated Noob and spun, blocking Jarek's kick axe, as the Black Dragon member fell onto his back, causing a small earthquake that made Angel stumble back. He recovered quickly, blocking Jarek's moves, while dodging the fighting around him, as Jarek jumped back and threw a small rope, which wrapped around Angel. He growled, vamping out and causing Jarek to loosen his hold. Taking advantage, Angel broke out of the rope and lunged, kicking Jarek in the chest, as the dragon flew down and ate Jarek in one whole bite. Angel smiled at the dragon, then took on Havik

The battle was thick and fierce. No one seemed to be winning, as the war raged on. Warriors were fallen on both sides, blood soaking the canyon floor. However, a large earthquake disrupted the battle. Confused, the warriors stopped their fighting, as a large pyramid started to rise up out of the ground. Any warriors nearby were thrown aside, while Darrius fell off the pyramid, having been smacked onto it by Shao Kahn

"What the hell is that?" Buffy asked, punching Tanya in the face, knocking her down

"I have no idea," Willow said, "But I sense a lot of power resting at the top"

A small flame appeared at the top of the pyramid, as the combatants were drawn to it, standing side by side, staring at the flame. Buffy and Willow exchanged confused looks. However, at that moment, Stryker smacked down Mileena and raced up the pyramid, swiftly followed by Kabal, who was taken down, as Kano took Stryker down with his laser eye

"They're going crazy!" Cordelia cried, "Hey, what the hell is going on?"

"A pot of power rests at the top, awaiting the best warrior," Sindel replied, "Whoever reaches the top will gain ultimate power"

"Explains why they're going nuts over it," Wesley said

"Ultimate power. Never good in any hands," Buffy said, "We have to get there"

"Are you insane?" Connor asked, "It's not gonna easy getting past them lot"

"I never said it would be easy, but we have to get to the top"

"The power's corrupted you and you're not bloody there yet," Spike said

"All the same. I have to stop them. We know power corrupts," Buffy said

"And what are you gonna do if you reach the top?" Angel asked

"I use it to get the hell home. Come on"

The Scoobies and Fang Gang ran towards the pyramid. Angel called down the dragon and got into its back, before flying away towards the top, followed by Willow. However, the aura of the flame caused a change between the pair, as Willow struck Angel's dragon with a magical blast, bringing Angel and the dragon down. However, she was quickly stopped by an arrow fired at her by Nightwolf

"Oh, this is not good," Buffy said

"What was your first guess?" Spike asked

"If we go anywhere near there, we'll end up fighting each other," Connor said

"Okay then, so I go alone," Buffy said

"Yeah, like hell that is gonna happen," Cordelia said, raising her katana

Meanwhile, the combatants were busy fighting each other on the way to the top of the pyramid. Shang Tsung had taken out a few warriors and was now battling against the zombified Liu Kang. Shao Kahn had disappeared thanks to Onaga, as Shang Tsung knocked Liu Kang off the pyramid. He turned and raced up, as Angel's dragon flew down and clamped its jaws over his upper body, before spitting him down the pyramid. The flames grew intense, as it began to rise up and form into something

"Okay, definitely not looking good," Buffy said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	12. Rise of the Pyramid

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The flames continued forming and molding, until it had created a massive humanoid being composed of flames and lava. Blaze let out a massive roar and with one sweep of his arm, sent Scorpion and Shinnok flying through the air, then kicked Kitana down the stairs, taking down Sheeva, Ermac and Nightwolf at the same time. Buffy reached Willow and Angel, as they were slowly getting to their feet

"You're not gonna try and kill each other again, are you?" Buffy asked nervously

"No. I don't know what came over me," Willow said

"All the more reason I stop this thing"

Angel grabbed his sword and followed after Buffy, with Cordelia, Spike, Connor and Illyria close behind them. Swinging her scythe, Buffy took down Quan Chi, as Angel stabbed Hotaru through the back. The other four moved ahead, creating a path amongst the fighting warriors, as Angel and Buffy reached the top of the pyramid. Blaze chuckled and struck Raiden with a fireball, blasting him off the pyramid

"**So, you two wish to fight me?"** Blaze asked, **"Then come, let's do battle"**

"Okay then," Buffy said, "Here we go"

She darted forth and sliced upwards, as Angel sliced downwards, the blades cutting through Blaze's flesh. However, the wounds almost instantly healed and Blaze swung both arms around, slamming Buffy and Angel into each other. The pair collapsed, as Blaze booted them across the pyramid, before whirling around and taking down Mileena and Baraka, followed swiftly by Hsu Hao, who was incinerated completely and then Cyrax and Moloch, throwing them over the sides of the pyramid. Buffy and Angel shakily got to their feet, as Spike, Illyria, Connor and Cordelia arrived

"Holy crap," Cordelia said upon seeing Blaze

Blaze roared and slammed the ground with his fists, throwing everyone back. Willow showed up in the air, her eyes widening at the sight of Blaze, as Onaga also showed up. He struck Willow down with a fireball, before landing before Blaze and roaring

"Oh this could be nasty," Connor said

"**Are you here to challenge me?"** Blaze asked

"**I will take your power and make it my own!"** Onaga replied

He charged at Blaze, slamming into him and smashing a stone column. Quan Chi appeared, but Illyria kicked him back down the stairs, as Spike impaled Kano through the chest, then kicked him off the blade, taking down several more warriors

"No one's coming up here, got it," Spike called, "This is our fight. Well, it's not, but we made it ours, so stay down"

"I agree," Illyria said

They turned back to the fight, as Blaze picked up Onaga and slammed him against the ground. Onaga grabbed Blaze by the jaw and threw him aside, as Buffy and Angel dived out of the way. It was then Angel saw his wife and son

"You have to get out of here"

"No, we're staying and there's nothing you can say that will make me think otherwise"

"I didn't want you guys here in the first place. Go now, while you can"

"Yeah, Dad and where are we gonna go?" Connor asked, "Nowhere but here"

"Fine, you get killed, you're grounded"

"Fine"

Onaga struck Blaze a few times, before sliding him along the ground. Blaze melted into the ground and reappeared behind Onaga, rolling over him like a flaming steamroller. A loud crackling sound was heard, as Onaga grimaced and got up, hold a hand to his back, before crackling it back into place

"We gotta take these guys out fast," Angel said, "Otherwise…I don't want to think about otherwise"

"Okay, Spike, Illyria and Connor, you go for the big dragon guy," Buffy said, "Cordelia and Angel, you'll come with me to take on Blaze"

"What do you want me to do?" Willow asked

"Give us some magical help," Buffy replied, "Come on"

Onaga and Blaze broke apart, as the group split up. Illyria leapt up onto Onaga's back, her feet on his wing joints as she pushed down. At the same time, Spike and Connor sliced Onaga across the torso, while Buffy, Cordelia and Angel took on Blaze

"**You may have power but it won't be enough,"** Blaze said

"Yeah, yeah, like I haven't heard that before," Buffy said, rolling her eyes

Angel vamped out, slashing at Blaze, as Cordelia did the same. Buffy leapt up, bringing the scythe towards Blaze's head. He simply punched her through the air, before taking Angel and Cordelia down. Onaga managed to grab hold of Illyria and threw her aside, as Spike and Connor stabbed him at the same time. Smacking the pair away, Onaga removed the swords and tossed them over the pyramid edge

"Hey, that was my favourite sword," Spike cried

"**Then go get it,"** Onaga said

"Nah, I rather beat the crap out of you"

Spike vamped out and rushed in, as Connor and Illyria joined him. Onaga kicked Connor and backhanded Spike, as Illyria dodged his attacks and struck him on the jaw. He clocked her back, before punching her in the stomach. Illyria went down, as Spike leapt over her, snarling as he kicked Onaga in the chest. Connor punched when Spike stepped back, as Illyria kicked Onaga in the stomach. He growled, breathing a jet of flames, as Connor and Illyria dodged and attacked. Spike punched Onaga, before getting smacked aside, as Willow flew down, striking Onaga with several magical blasts. They had no effect on Onaga, as Spike got to his feet and drew back his fist. Using her magic, Willow created a sword around Spike's arm, as he drove the blade through Onaga's face. Surprised, he removed the sword, as Illyria used all her strength to snap Onaga's neck, dropping his body with a small smile on her face

"That was quite fun," she said

Spike and Connor simply shared confused looks, before turning to the other battle at hand. Buffy, Angel and Cordelia were simply taking a beating, unable to inflict any lasting damage on Blaze. He knocked them all back, as flames appeared around the rim of the pyramid, getting intense by the second. Spike rushed in and was instantly thrown aside, as Illyria and Connor fared no better. Buffy watched as Angel and Cordelia fought together with ease, before getting tossed aside, as Willow fired projectiles, none which had any effect. Buffy grabbed her scythe and charged in, catching Willow's eye. She fired a magical blast, which coated the entire length of the scythe, as Buffy brought the blade down through Blaze. He cried out, as the flames died and he fell to his knees, his body starting to break up

"**What do you wish to gain from this?"** he asked

"I wanna go home with all my friends," Buffy replied

"**Very well"**

Blaze's body completely disappeared, as Buffy found herself standing in her apartment in Rome, flanked by Willow, Xander, Dawn and Faith, as Giles looked up at them in shock, removing his glasses and cleaning them, before putting them back on as he got to his feet

"Hi. We're back," Buffy said

"Where'd you go?" Giles asked

"A different dimension"

"A totally different dimension," Faith added, "It was kinda cool"

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves"

"Yeah, it was awesome. Fight to the death and all," Willow said

"Excuse me?"

"It's a long story," Buffy said, "So go get yourself a cup of tea and we'll talk"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, so we're back home," Angel said, "And what happens in our absence?"

"Hell froze over?" Connor suggested, "Demons are roaming free in the streets"

"Sounds like a job for Angel's Avengers," Spike said, "That's what he's called us"

"No I didn't," Angel said quickly, "Spike suggested it in the first place"

"Well, whatever the case, there are helpless people out there," Cordelia said, "And we need to help them"

"No wonder I married that woman," Angel said to Wesley, who simply nodded

"Hopefully, we won't get dragged into another fight to the death," Spike said, "Not that the last one wasn't fun"

"I wish to fight some more," Illyria said

"Yeah, no surprises there"

"I shall fight you if you wish"

"Like bloody hell that'll happen. We're taking you outside"

The pair continued bickering as they left the hotel. Angel shook his head and grabbed a sword from the weapons cabinet, as Connor and Lindsey joined him

"Take care, okay honey," Cordelia said

"We'll be fine, Mom, don't stress," Connor said, "Come on, Dad"

Angel gave Cordelia a quick kiss and left the hotel with his son by his side

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
